A conventional operational omission alarm system for a vehicle determines whether all headlights and position lamps are turned off when the driver removes a key from the vehicle. If any one of the head lights or position lamps remains on, the alarm system notifies the user of the vehicle that some operational omission remains. The notice may take the form of an audible beep from a speaker located in a compartment of the vehicle and/or an illuminated an alarm indicator equipped on an instrument panel.
Japanese patent document JP2002-187527A discloses another operational omission alarm system, which informs the user of the existence of an operational omission when the key is left in the vehicle but, the user has removed a mobile phone from an interface located on the vehicle. If the key is left behind, the operational omission alarm system notifies the user.
However, the alarm beep and/or the alarm display cannot always notify the user of the operational omission successfully if the user is in a hurry and/or occupied with thinking about something else when departing the vehicle. More specifically, the conventional operational omission alarm system cannot inform the user of the existence of an operational omission after the user has left the vehicle. For example, the continued presence of an operational omission such as an open door and/or an open window after the user has left the vehicle may induce theft of the vehicle or items in the vehicle and/or entry of rainwater into the vehicle. If the operational omission includes illuminated headlights, position lamps, and/or cabin lamps, the operational omission can cause battery exhaustion.
That is, the conventional operational omission alarm system informs the user of the operational omission with an audible beep and/or visual display such that it is hard for the user to take adequate measures after the user has left the vehicle.